


Useless Lesbians

by seritha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27482233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seritha/pseuds/seritha
Summary: Hermione is faced with love for the first time.
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Hermione Granger
Comments: 2
Kudos: 292





	Useless Lesbians

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't help writing a useless lesbian piece. I am getting back into fanfiction and while I have like....five stories that I am writing literally all at once I love doing one shots.

Hermione was busy, as per usual. This year's work load was not any less than the previous three despite the announcement of the tournament. She needed to stay ahead in her classes and help the boys. Spending all of her time bouncing between the two was driving her mad to the point where she finally yelled at Ron for being a prat and left to go to the library. Her sanctuary, her peace of mind was found here. So, when someone sat down next to her in her hidden corner, she felt her irritation rising. 

Not even bothering to finish the sentence she was working on, she looked up and was stunned into silence. The Beauxbaton’s Champion was sitting next to her. Looking gorgeous in her powder blue uniform, blue eyes intense as they met the young Gryffindor head on. 

“Hello?” Hermione questioned, unsure what had brought the beautiful blonde to her corner. 

“’Ello, I was wondering if you could ‘elp me.” 

“Help you with what?” 

“My English.” 

Hermione blinked, clearly confused as to why the blonde was coming to her of all people. 

“Cho told me that you were the smartest witch of your year and that you would be able to ‘elp me.” 

Hermione nodded after a second. 

“What exactly did you need help with?” 

Fleur reached for her parchment and unrolled it, showing it to the younger girl. Hermione looked it over, easily spotting the mistakes that the French student had made. Smiling up at the girl she began her explanation on what Fleur was missing in her work. 

For the next two hours, Hermione went over each piece of parchment that Fleur put in front of her. They traded conversation as they worked, Hermione pleasantly surprised at how knowledgeable the older girl was. Hermione had never found herself talking so easily with another person before in her life. Despite Fleur’s strong accent, Hermione had no issues understanding the older girl. 

When they wrapped up, Fleur was smiling brightly and thanked Hermione over and over again. 

\------------------===========-----------------==============--------------=============-------------- 

Hermione found herself in a weird sort of limbo as the weeks began to progress. She spent her mornings with Ginny and Harry preparing for the first task, spent her afternoons dealing with Ron, and spent her evenings with Fleur teaching her English. 

The two girls often got into heated debates over their homework and the state of the policies in Great Britain. Those nights left Hermione feeling giddy and restless in a way she had no words for. While she loved her friends dearly, she had never had someone challenge her so outright in her beliefs and views on the world the way that Fleur did. 

It was quickly becoming the highlight of Hermione’s days. Though it broke her heart when Fleur told her that she would not be able to keep up their nightly conversations as she had been saddled with extra practice thanks to Madame Maxime. Hermione felt the joy she had begun to feel diminish when she heard the news. She knew Fleur had to prepare for the tournament but it still hurt that she wouldn’t get the time with her as much as she would have liked. 

Hermione had quickly come to realize that over the weeks that she had come to develop a crush on the blonde quarter-Veela. It had shocked her to read about Fleur’s heritage but it had only further intrigued her. She had launched into a question-and-answer session with Fleur about her heritage. At first, Fleur had been hesitant to answer her questions but soon warmed up when she realized it was only out of academic curiosity. 

“You mean to tell me that because of your Veela blood you run cold?” Hermione had asked in wonder. 

“Yes, it is very ‘ard to be ‘ere in such a cold environment.” Fleur had grumbled. 

“That’s what your cloak is for.” 

“It ‘elps some but not enough.” 

Hermione nodded in understanding. “Can you transform?” 

“Non, I cannot. Only those with ‘alf blood or more can transform.” 

“Amazing.” 

“Well, ‘alf-bloods can only do a partial transformation.” 

“What is it like growing up as a Veela?” 

“Very difficult. My thrall makes it ‘ard for me to ‘ave many friends. It takes a long time for someone to become immune to it. Even then, there are those who still look at us with ‘atred and anger.” 

“That’s terrible. It’s not like you have control over that,” Hermione complained. 

“As a quarter-Veela, no, I do not ‘ave control over it. It is as not strong as it is compared to my Maman or Grandmere but it is all I can do sometimes.” 

“Your mother, did she marry a wizard?” 

“Oui, she met him when they were in school together.” 

“Do you have any siblings?” 

“I ‘ave a sister. She is eight.” 

“I don’t have any siblings,” Hermione explained. “I’m Muggleborn so my parents don’t always understand my life.” 

“It is ‘ard I am sure but I am sure they love you all the same.” 

Hermione smiled at her, feeling pleased that Fleur didn’t seem to care that she was a Muggleborn. Though, if anyone could understand what it was to be different, it was Fleur. 

\---------------==============----------------===============------------===============------------ 

Hermione was terrified. 

She couldn’t remember a time that she was not worried, about Harry anyway but today was so much worse. Now, she was worried about Fleur too. Watching the blonde become engulfed in flame had terrified her. Petrified her. She had squeezed Ginny’s hand so hard, that she had smacked her in the back of the head, breaking the spell. 

“What is going on with you?” Ginny hissed when Fleur had left the stadium. 

“I was worried.” 

“I can see that but why did you try to break my hand?” 

“Because she was engulfed in flames!” 

Ginny looked at her confused for a moment before a slow smile spread across her face. 

“You like her.” 

Hermione looked at the girl wide-eyed, her mouth opening and closing but no sound came out. 

“You do! I knew it. How long have you been crushing on her?” 

“I have no idea what you are talking about.” 

“No, there is no getting out of it. Don’t play stupid. I know all about your late-night sessions with Fleur. I’ve seen you two together.” 

“We’re just talking,” Hermione argued but there was no real fire behind it. 

“How long have you been crushing on her?” 

“A while now,” Hermione mumbled under her breath. 

“And you haven’t told me why?” 

“The same reason you haven’t told me about how much you like Harry.” 

Ginny made a face but wasn’t deterred in the slightest. 

“That’s beside the point. If you like her you should tell her.” 

“Oh, like how you’ve told Harry.” 

Ginny smacked her upside the head again. 

“Hey!” 

“Stop being stupid. Tell the girl before someone else does.” 

“Why are you pushing this so much?” 

“Because, I’ve seen the way you are with her and she makes you smile. That’s not an easy thing to do. You stop doing your homework the second she arrives. Stop acting like you’re afraid and say something to her.” 

“And if she doesn’t feel the same then what?” 

“Oh, she does.” 

“You can’t possibly know that.” 

“How’s her English?” 

“What? What does that have to do with anything?” Hermione demanded. 

“Tell me.” 

“Much better, I haven’t had to correct her in a while.” 

“Exactly.” 

“Exactly what?” 

“She doesn’t come to the library for lessons her English anymore. She comes to see you.” 

Hermione opened her mouth to argue but snapped it shut when she realized that Ginny had a valid point. The smirk on the red heads face was proof enough that she had lost this argument. Still, she had no idea if she could tell Fleur how she was feeling about her. 

\-------------===========----------------=============--------------------=============---------------- 

Since her chat with Ginny, she had found herself nervous every time she got around the blonde student. Fleur, for her part, didn’t seem to notice any difference in Hermione’s actions. Since the task, Fleur’s time had freed up considerably for the time being. They found themselves back in their usual nightly routine of meeting in the Library. Hermione would hurry to finish her work before Fleur arrived and then would sit back and chat with the Veela. 

Hermione had slowly begun to see a change in the Veela herself. She found any excuse to touch Hermione, whether it would be on her knee, arm, or the play with her unruly hair. Since Harry and Ron had made up it left Hermione with more free time than she was used to. 

Then, had come the announcement about the Yule Ball. The school was in uproar about the upcoming holiday. Hermione, for her part, was even more terrified than before. She now had an excuse to ask out the blonde but had no idea how to go about it. 

It was on one particular day that Fleur had dropped into her seat, clearly upset. She all but slammed her bag down into the chair next to her and let out a huff. 

“I hate this stupid ball,” Fleur complained. “I can’t even walk through the halls without being invited by every available male in the vicinity. It is driving me crazy.” 

“Well, have you seen you,” Hermione teased her. 

“What is that supposed to mean?” 

“Fleur, your gorgeous, of course you would be asked to the ball.” 

“Non, it is my thrall.” 

Hermione rolled her eyes. Sure, some of it had to do with her thrall but she would bet a lot of it had everything to do with how beautiful the blonde was. 

“Sure.” 

“You do not understand,” Fleur whinned. “It is annoying. They just stare at me with this vacant expression in their eyes. They do not see me.” 

“Then pick someone to go with.” 

“Non.” 

“Why are you being so stubborn?” 

“Because I don’t want to go with just anyone. I want to go with someone that I want to go with.” 

“Then ask them.” 

“I cannot.” 

Hermione sighed with frustration. Even though she hated the idea of Fleur going with anyone else, she needed to know where her mind was at. 

“Because she would not say yes.” 

“She?” Hermione squeaked surprised. 

Fleur only nodded, looking away from the brunette. 

“Have you tried asking?” 

Fleur just shook her head. 

“Maybe you should try.” 

“Who are you going with?” 

“No one's asked me.” 

“Is there someone you want to go with?” Fleur questioned, meeting Hermione’s gaze. 

“Yes.” 

Before she could say anything else, Ginny came rushing up to her. 

“Hermione,” a voice called to her. 

Both girls turned to look at Viktor, who stood not far from them. Hermione could see Fleur stiffen beside her. 

“Can I talk to you?” He asked, not looking at Fleur at all. 

Hermione nodded, clearly confused. 

She followed him away from Fleur, looking at her one last time before she turned the corner. She could almost swear that the Veela looked like she was about to cry. 

“What can I help you with?” 

“Nothing, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the Ball with me?” 

“I...I...” Hermione began stunned. She hadn’t been expecting him to ask her. 

“You don’t have to answer now,” he said quickly. 

“I can’t.” 

“I understand.” 

He smiled at her before he walked off. Hermione was left by herself. Why had she said that to him? She could have gone with him but who was she kidding the only person she wanted to go with was Fleur. With that in mind, she turned and headed back to her table. She found herself stunned when she saw that Fleur was no longer there. Turning around, she desperately tried to find her. She spotted her disappearing into the stack, away from the entrance. Hermione ran after her, desperate to catch her. 

It was as if Fleur heard her following her and began running herself. But this was Hermione’s domain and she knew this place better than Fleur. They would run out of shelves in a second and there would be nowhere for Fleur to go. When she turned the corner, she was faced with Fleur, tears in her eyes and looking clearly upset. 

“Fleur, what’s wrong? Why did you run from me?” Hermione demanded. 

“Because I can’t be around you right now.” 

“Why? What did I do?” 

Fleur only shook her head as she brushed tears from her eyes. She tried to shoulder past Hermione but the younger girl pushed her back. 

“Don’t.” 

“No, you’re not going anywhere until you tell me what I did wrong.” 

“You know.” 

“No, I don’t. What are you talking about?” Hermione pleaded. 

“You’re going with him. I thought you liked me but clearly, I was reading all the signs wrong. I can’t be around you; it hurts too much.” 

“I never said yes.” 

“What?” Fleur asked confused. 

“I didn’t say yes to him. I don’t want to go with him I want to go with you.” 

“Me?” 

“Yes!” 

Before Hermione could react, Fleur had grabbed her face and kissed her. Hermione was stunned, yet again, as she found herself drowning in a pair of soft lips. Her hand came up to tangle in Fleur’s hair as she kissed her back. They continued kissing until the need for air became too much. 

Sighing, Fleur rested her forehead against hers. 

“Will you go to the Yule Ball with me?” Hermione asked. 

“Yes.”


End file.
